


Sounds Like a Plan

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Somnophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji stays over at Yosuke's house and things get a little messy while Yosuke's sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Yosuke is sleeping, and Souji sneaks in beside him, pees EVERYWHERE, then sneaks back out, so that Yosuke thinks he wet his own bed._

Yosuke sleeps on his side, sort of curled up, one arm high near his face and the other low near his stomach, his mouth cracked open. He doesn't snore, not really, but Souji can hear him breathing from his own futon a few feet away.

Just a foot or two away, maybe less, and getting closer all the time. Closer than when Yosuke was awake, when he'd laid the futons out and put too much space between them. Yosuke's room is big and dark and unfamiliar, and it's not fair that he thought Souji should sleep so far away.

Souji plays with the idea of anger, lets it drop, and rolls onto his back. He's not angry, he's tired, but he can't sleep.

Yosuke's out like a light. He looks too small for his futon, his chin tucked in and his fingers curled slightly. Lonely. Look at all that extra space, he's probably cold too. And Souji's lonely as well so…

He has to be careful climbing in next to Yosuke so he doesn't jolt him and wake him up, but Yosuke doesn't move, not a bit. Souji does get a little angry then; it's unfair that he has insomnia and Yosuke's so comfortable. But Yosuke's breath comes out in cute little hisses, and when Souji stretches out next to him their bare feet touch, tickling him, and Souji forgives him.

This close, he can make out the tiny movements under Yosuke's eyelids – he must be dreaming. Souji wonders about what. Their math test? A nightmare then; Souji's not sure about his own grade and if he's worried then Yosuke must be too. The TV? They plan to go in later this week, and no one's looking forward to it but training's important. He'll have to find some way to make it more interesting, maybe make a game out of who kills the most Shadows and hope the game doesn't kill them instead.

Maybe—

Yosuke's hips move. Souji smiles and hides his face in the pillow, embarrassed. Of course Yosuke would be dreaming about that.

Is he already…?

He puts a hand to the front of Yosuke's sleep pants and pushes down, feels the outline of Yosuke's dick, long and firm. Yosuke moves against him, and Souji's own dick warms in response, a hint of pressure low in his stomach.

The wrong kind of pressure. He has to go to the bathroom.

He lets out an annoyed rush of air and considers his options. He could get out of the futon, leave Yosuke and the warmth, go by himself down the dark, unfamiliar hallway, risk waking up Yosuke, risk waking his parents, have to get back into the futon without waking Yosuke—

No, no, that's a terrible idea. He stops thinking about it.

He could ignore it. That's a better choice but then he'll never be able to get to sleep and the pressure will keep building up, making him squirm, making him uncomfortable, and the whole sleepover will be ruined.

He could…

He hides his face again, but, oh, it's tempting, and it makes him a little hard thinking about it. He's sure—they're partners, he's sure Yosuke wouldn't mind, might even like it because it'd be warm and that'd translate to good dreams, and if Souji keeps holding it he might go on himself. Yosuke wouldn’t want that, for Souji to embarrass and mess himself.

Or maybe he would but, well, Yosuke's not awake to tell him.

He bends his fingers around the outline of Yosuke's dick, and Yosuke moves against him again, seeking him out, and Souji decides that yes, he'll do it, now. It has to be now, before he loses his courage.

Pushing his pants down and bringing out his dick feels incredibly naughty. Exciting. He's under the covers with Yosuke and no one would be able to tell that he's hanging out and touching himself just a little, pressing the tip to the front of Yosuke's pants, not even Yosuke because he's still deeply asleep. The cloth is scratchy, feels good when he slides against it, like Yosuke's helping him take care of an itch, and if he presses harder he can feel Yosuke's dick, so close, teasing him.

It's all forbidden, wrong, and he's going to have to come after this, no doubt about it. He wants to come now, but one thing at a time.

He gets himself nice and close, as close as he can, until Yosuke's arm is touching him and their legs are touching and almost their faces, and gives the little push needed to get things started. It feels good, going here, much better then if he'd had to make a trek through the house with the funky roof, and he relaxes, watches Yosuke's face as warmth spreads through him and out of him and onto Yosuke and his futon, and Yosuke will think he wet himself in the morning, won't he? Hmm, Souji didn’t think of that. It's fine; Souji will get the chance to comfort him. Accidents happen, he'll say when Yosuke's face goes red; it's okay, don’t worry, you moaned – you're moaning, Yosuke, your mouth opening and I can see your tongue – you liked it, you like this.

Souji likes it too. A lot. Too much. By the time he's done and Yosuke's all wet, a big stain on his front that Souji explores curiously with his fingertips, Souji's hard. He has to do something about it.

He could leave the futon—

No. He tosses that idea out immediately, comes up with a better one, one so good and bad and daring he can barely keep his breathing steady. Yosuke's going to come anyway, he's sure by the way his dick feels through the wet cloth, wet from Souji and his piss, and it's touching Yosuke on such a private place…

Souji whimpers and pulls down the front of Yosuke's pants with eager, clumsy fingers, worried he'll come too early. He'd get it all over Yosuke's futon, which would be good but isn't what he wants, not right now.

Yosuke's dick is…nice. Very nice. Souji forgets himself and plays with it for a while, liking the way it feels, warm and solid, and how easily it responds and twitches, liking the way Yosuke's face flushes and his breath hitches when Souji touches a certain spot, a spot he rubs over and over until Yosuke's close, close, close, and Souji has to make himself let go because if Yosuke comes on him—

He bites his lip.

—if Yosuke comes on him then that'll ruin things.

But what if they… If they traded then it might…

One thing at a time, he tells himself, but with that thought in mind it doesn't make much – a stroke or two, a touch of his dick to Yosuke's, precome making it feel like a tiny, sticky kiss – until he's coming on Yosuke's dick and his own hand and the futon, and he's going to have to rub that into the cloth to hide it.

He feels better now that he's taken care of everything, sated, more comfortable, even a little sleepy, and that's a nice bonus. He puts his hand on Yosuke's dick and just touches it for a while, smears the mess over it and the tip but carefully, carefully, so he doesn't come because it'd be good, so good, if Yosuke came right now and on him and he was able to mix it all together, but Souji has a better idea.

He pulls Yosuke's pants back up and settles down, continues to let his dick hang out – because it feels good to keep touching it, slow and light, because why not? – and waits. He'll wait and watch and catch the exact moment Yosuke comes from his wet dream, which won't be long now, and then he'll go back to his futon with that memory. He'll be alone again but that'll easier to bear now that he's had all this and now that he has something to look forward to in the morning.

Yes, Souji decides, touching a messy fingertip to the corner of Yosuke's mouth, it's a very good plan.


End file.
